Don Bugdez
is the a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a villain. He is the main antogonist in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season and he's known for his evil spell on the Wonder-Star. Personal Appearance Don Bugdez is a dark spirit in the sky. He's huge and dark-purple with glowing red eyes. Don Bugdez's monsterous form Don Bugdez's monsterous form is huge like his original spirit self. He has a light-purple body with grey armor and glowing red eyes. Personality Don Bugdez is an evil spirit and is also some kind of a gianormous spellcaster. He sometimes checks on what the Bug Bites (Terara, Megaga and Gigaga) are doing. Relationships * The Bug Bites (Terara, Megaga and Gigaga) and Great (henchmen) * Bugmins (minions) * The Wonder-King (arch-nemesis) * Wonder-Promin (the one who Don Bugdez got defeated by when he was in his monsterous form) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Don Bugdez made his debut in the beginning of episode 1 when he looks at his arch-nemesis the Wonder-King. In the beginning of episode 2, Don Bugdez awakens Terara, Megaga and Gigaga by transforming them from their toy-selves. In episode 9, Don Bugdez was mad at the Bug Bites because of Yuto capturing and debugging the Bugmins. Don Bugdez appears both physical and in a flashback in episode 21. In episode 34, Don Bugdez appears inside an air-vent when he told the Bug Bites to continue on what they should be doing. In episode 35, Don Bugdez had a word with the Bug Bites. In episode 42, Masato tried to fight Don Bugdez using Metmin and Dozermin but failed. In episode 43, Don Bugdez hired the Wonder-Star's mad scientist Great as his new henchman. Don Bugdez appeared at the end of episode 44. Don Bugdez transformed into his monsterous form in episode 45. In episode 46, in his monsterous form, Don Bugdez was attacked by both the Promins and the Fact-Promins until he was defeated by Wonder-Promin. Don Bugdez returned to his original form afterwards. Due to his extinction, Don Bugdez makes his final appearance in episode 47 when he got blasted by the Fact-Promins' attacks. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Don Bugdez made his debut in chapter 01 when he casted a spell on the Wonder-Star, causing it to be invaded by Bugmins. In chapter 10, Don Bugdez appeared at the Tokyo Science Museum along with the Bug Bites. In chapter 11, Masato tried to fight Don Bugdez using his Promins but failed. Don Bugdez changed into his monsterous form in chapter 12 after the Fact-Promins began attacking him. Don Bugdez made his final appearance in chapter 13 when he, in his monsterous form and all, was confronted and gone for good by Wonder-Promin. Trivia * Don Bugdez is the first main antagonist in the Kamiwaza Wanda series. * In the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series, Don Bugdez appears to have a mouth unless he's in his monsterous form. * Don Bugdez is the second character to make his final appearance in the oringinal Kamiwaza Wanda anime season and the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series overall. The first one being Great. Counterparts * Wiseman and Pharaoh 90 (Sailor Moon series, all 3 are evil spirits; Don Bugdez and Pharaoh 90 are both huge) * Lord Betrayus (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, both are evil spirits) * Pierrot (Smile Pretty Cure, both are evil spirits and are huge) Gallery Bugmin with Bugdez.PNG Don Bugdez Inside An Air-Vent.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters That Became Deceased Within An Anime Season Category:Characters Introduced In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Main Antagonists